Oh non pourquoi Potter?
by Terre Neuve
Summary: "Drago? T'es-tu regardé dans un miroir ce matin? Oh Merlin! Je suis un veela. Mais pourquoi c'est Potter mon compagnon? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?
1. Chapter 1

La vie n'apporte rien sans l'amour. Je n'en peux plus de les voir tous heureux. Heureux et tellement libres. Je vis dans mon monde. Pour ne pas souffrir, pour ne pas voir ce bonheur. J'ai mal. Je ne veux plus voir cette coquille, cette carapace qui m'entoure.

« Draco Malfoy vous êtes acquitté. »

Je lève les yeux vers la juge. J'imagine qu'ils sont vides. Comme l'ensemble de mon corps. Pourquoi? Pourquoi j'ai besoin de le voir, de sentir son regard couler sur ma peau. Je sors lentement. Il n'est pas venu. Après tout, je le comprends. Pourquoi venir voir son meilleur ennemi? Il me manque pourtant. Où est-il? Pense-t-il à moi? C'est stupide pourquoi penserait-il à moi? Pourquoi Harry Potter songerait-il à moi? Je suis juste une écharde dans son triomphe. Idiot de survivant!

Je me réveille. Il est 9h. Pourtant le temps est sombre. Le ciel fait son deuil.

Ma mère m'attend dans la salle à manger. Seulement son regard est différent. Il m'examine. Je me sens mal à l'aise.

« Draco, t'es-tu regardé dans un miroir ce matin? »

Quoi? Pourquoi? J'ai peut-être un an de plus aujourd'hui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerai.

« Non.

- T'aurais dû. »

Je fais apparaître un miroir. J'en reste muet de stupéfaction. C'est moi, ça? Mes chevaux ont poussés et je remarque qu'il m'arrive au milieu du dos. Comment j'ai pu manquer ça à mon réveil? Et mes yeux. Avant, je les trouvais laids, d'un gris banal. Là c'est l'argent en fusion, c'est l'orage qui se déchaîne, c'est la lune troublée de nuages gris. Ils sont magnifiques. A cette pensée je souris. Je suis loin d'être narcissique mais là je suis vraiment beau. Je reprends l'examen de mon visage. Je touche doucement mon menton, il est moins pointu, tout comme mon nez. Mon visage est pourtant toujours fin. Mon corps est toujours mince et légèrement musclé. Je fais toujours 1 m 80. Pourtant je suis différent.

« Assis-toi Draco. Ton père aurait dû t'en parler. Mais là où il est, il ne peut pas. Je vais donc le faire à sa place. »

Je hoche la tête. Il y a donc une explication à tout ça.

« Tu es un veela. Et tu dois trouver ta compagne ou ton compagnon.

- Pardon? Mais je ne m'en suis jamais aperçu!

- C'est normal. Ton héritage n'arrive qu'à tes 18 ans soit aujourd'hui. »

Alors quelqu'un est fait pour moi dans ce monde. Je ne serais pas seul. Mais... Une seconde...

« Mère, comment je vais connaître mon compagnon? »

Pour moi ce sera un homme. C'est obligatoire, je suis gay!

« Tu le sentiras. Il t'attira étrangement.

- Et si je ne le rencontre pas?

- C'est impossible, les chemins du destin feront tout pour vous faire rencontrer. »

Trelawney s'est réincarner dans ma mère ou quoi?

« Allez va chercher ta cape! On va au chemin de traverse. »

….

« Regarde cette fille, elle est belle non?

- Je sens rien, Mère. »

Ca fait une heure qu'on marche sur le chemin de traverse. J'attends l'odeur. Ma mère dit qu'il viendra forcément ici.

Soudain je me redresse. Hum... Cette odeur! Le vent dans la cime des pins mélangé d'un ensemble d'agrumes. C'est tellement bon! Je me lève d'un bond. Ma mère me suit. Je cours le plus vite possible vers une boutique. Quand je lève les yeux vers la vitrine, mon cœur fait un bon.

Weasley & Weasley.

…

Ok. Ce n'est pas grave Draco. Si ça se trouve c'est un client et pas une des belette. Merlin, faite que ne se soit pas un Weasley! Je déteste les roux! Ma mère arrive derrière moi, légèrement essoufflée.

« Alors ?

- Il est dans la boutique.

- Bon a lors entrons. »

Et elle me pousse vers le magasin. Mon cœur bat si fort, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde l'entend tellement son battement est bruyant. Oh Morgane! Pourquoi je stresse? Pourquoi mes mains deviennent moites? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mon avenir va se jouer maintenant? J'ai si peur. Oui, je l'avoue j'ai peur. Je suis Serpentard, pas Gryffondor. Ma mère pousse la porte, je la suis. L'endroit est sombre. Étonnant, je croyais que c'était un magasin de Farces & Attrapes. Je sens toujours l'odeur, elle est plus proche. Elle est si forte, si puissante.

« Ils doivent être en haut. »

Ma mère chuchote, comme si elle avait peur de briser ce silence pesant. Nous montons les marches et nous arrivons sur le palier du premier. Et je sais qu'il est là.

Une femme rousse se dresse devant nous. Elle est potelée et ses yeux sont rougis. Je reconnais Molly Weasley.

« Nous sommes fermés! Vous n'avez pas vu la pancarte? »

Ma mère s'avance. La tribu belette est au complet, il y a même Granger et Delacour. Mais celui que je remarque, celui qui m'intéresse le plus c'est lui. Ses émeraudes me regardent, me questionnent. Ils me fixent, ils s'étonnent. Alors c'est lui. Pourquoi? Pourquoi c'est toi mon compagnon Potter?

« Vous déménagez?

Non, Mme Malfoy. On range les affaires de Fred. »

C'est l'ainé des rouquins qui a parlé. Bill, je crois. Soudain, je me souviens. Le jour de la bataille, le corps d'un roux étalé dans la grande salle. Un éclat de compréhension passe dans les yeux de ma mère. Elle se rappelle aussi.

« Toutes mes condoléances. Pouvons-nous vous aidez en quoi que ce soit? »

Ma mère a compris qu'il faut mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour séduire Potter. Oh Mon Dieu ! Potter ! Harry Potter ! Le Survivant ! Alias le Balafré !

« Oh... Et bien... Oui... C'est gentil... C'est vrai que l'on a beaucoup de travail. Mais vous devez avoir autre chose à faire.

Mais non Molly. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Molly? » Mme Weasley hoche la tête. « Ce serait avec plaisir que nous vous aiderions. »

Ma mère lui fait un grand sourire. Molly Weasley lui répond timidement. Narcissa Malefoy qui sourit c'est assez rare en public. Mais... Attendez... Ça veut dire que moi aussi je dois aider. Hors de question, pas que ça me gêne de faire des cartons, mais il y a Potter dans cette pièce et là j'ai plutôt envie de faire autre chose avec lui. Hum... Miam.

« D'accord Draco? »

Et merde, elle a dit quoi là?

« Euh... Vous disiez, Mère?

- Que je vais aller aider Molly et que toi tu vas aider Ronald et ses amis. Ils ont l'air si débordé.

- D'accord. »

Quoi! J'ai pas dit ça! Nan pas d'accord! Pas du tout d'accord, je vais me jeter sur Potter et le prendre à même le sol! Mère! Au secours!

Je m'avance vers Potter. Ma mère me regarde avec un air goguenard. Je m'assois finalement devant Potter. Oh Mon Dieu. Pourquoi j'ai jamais remarqué que ses cheveux, style je sors du lit, le rend si sexy? Et ses yeux émeraudes, c'est la végétation du monde réunie dans ses orbes. Et il a l'air si musclé. Pourquoi il a mis des vêtements qui le mettent en valeur? Il est tellement magnifique.

« Malefoy? Ça va? T'es tout rouge.

- Merci de t'inquiéter Granger mais ça va.

- Bon alors je t'explique ce qu'il faut faire. Il faut répartir les papiers par couleurs... »

Granger continue son speech. Il faut que je fasse le premier pas. Je regarde Potter ! Magnifique, superbe. Rien que pour cela, il faut que j'essaye.

Je m'excuse ou pas. Après tout c'est moi qui suis orgueilleux depuis ma première année. Et puis, je pourrais repartir sur des bases avec Harry. Merlin! Je l'ai appelé par son prénom et le pire c'est que j'aime ça.

« Malefoy, tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça. C'est assez gênant »

Sa voix est tellement pure, douce, sans aucune rancœur.

« Désolé.

- C'est pas grave, Malefoy.

- En fait, je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard. Depuis la première année. »

Je me sens obligé de le préciser.

« Et tu crois qu'on va gober ça?

- Ron! Malefoy nous fait ses excuses! Écoutes Malefoy, si tu es sincère et j'ai l'impression que tu l'es, nous te devons aussi des excuses. Après tout, à la base ce ne sont que des enfantillages et nous sommes maintenant adultes. Nous devrions donc pouvoir nous supporter malgré nos différents. N'est-ce pas Ron? Moi j'accepte tes excuses et je suis aussi désolée. Ron? A toi?

- Ouais c'est ça désolé...

- Ron, tu devrais être plus convaincant!

- Laisse Granger!

- Hermione.

- Quoi?

- Si on fait la paix, appelle moi par mon prénom.

- Dans ce cas, il en est de même pour moi.

- D'accord Draco. »

Elle me sourit. Comment j'ai pu la mépriser? Tout-à-coup, elle se tourne vers Harry. Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche pendant notre échange.

« A toi Harry! »

Il se tait. Il se contente juste de me fixer longuement. Ses yeux me transpercent.

« Je suis également désolé, Malefoy. »

Quoi ? C'est tout ? C'était aussi simple que ça ?

…

Pendant tout l'après-midi, on ne fait que trier des papiers. Je suis tout de même triste pour cette famille. Ils n'ont rien fait pour mériter ça. Ils ont tellement lutté pendant la guerre. Le pire, c'est pour Georges. Après tout, Fred et lui étaient jumeaux. Ils se complétaient. Ma mère a sympathisé avec Mme Weasley.

« Mais si! J'insiste! Venez manger à la maison! Vous avez fait tellement pour nous.

- Mais Molly! Nous vous dérangerons plus qu'autre chose! »

Et elles continuent pendant un moment. Finalement, ma mère cède. Nous nous retrouvons donc deux heures plus tard devant une maison biscornue, qui semble tenir comme par miracle. Je pense que le mot juste est magie.

Molly Weasley nous accueille. Elle a un air gêné sur son visage. Elle semble anxieuse.

« Désolé, pour la petitesse de la maison. C'est grand quand il n'y a qu'Arthur et moi.

- C'est très cosy. J'adore. Ça change de notre grand manoir froid et austère. N'est-ce pas Draco?

- Oui, c'est très convivial. »

Ces paroles me font bizarres. Je change. Je sens que mon héritage n'a pas affecté que mon corps, mais aussi mon esprit et mon comportement. Il y a quelques mois encore, j'aurais détesté l'idée de dîner chez les Weasley. Aujourd'hui, je vois une possibilité de rattraper toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu faire. Et puis, il y a Harry. J'espère que j'ai une chance. Mon cœur souffre à l'idée qu'il me rejette. Mon regard glisse vers lui. Il rit avec Ginny. Et s'il l'aime encore? Si c'est elle qu'il choisit? J'ai mal. Une douleur traverse ma poitrine. Je me tiens difficilement au mur. Non, il faut que je me reprenne, je ne suis pas faible. Mais il n'a jamais ri pour moi. Il n'a fait que me jeter des insultes à la figure. J'avoue, j'étais pareil. Je tombe à genoux au sol, les mains sur mon cœur. J'entends des voix autour de moi. Ma mère me regarde avec inquiétude. Mais je ne vois que lui. Il s'approche et s'agenouille. Son regard. Ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Il me regarde. Il n'est pas inquiet, seulement curieux. Peut-être est-ce regard qui m'a fait réagir? Ou est-ce les paroles rassurantes de ma mère chuchotées à mon oreille? Je me redresse et me lève. Tout le monde semble soulagé.

« Draco, mon poussin? Ça va? Tu as mal? Où as-tu bobo mon bébé? »

Arg! Narcissa Malfoy! Cette femme est sadique! Elle profite de ma faiblesse pour se moquer de moi! Moi, le grand Draco Lucius Malfoy! Je vais me venger! Et tu ne t'y attendras pas! Mouhaha! Pardon, reprenons.

« Tout va bien mère. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Bien, alors passons à table »

J'adore Molly Weasley! Cette subtile manière de détourner la conversation. Magnifique.

POV Harry

Il lui est arrivé quoi, là! Il se relève. Bon, résumons. Malfoy n'est apparemment plus le même. D'abord, comment ses cheveux ont poussé autant en si peu de temps? Et depuis quand ses yeux sont aussi perçants? Et qu'il est aussi magnifique? J'ai du mal à l'admettre, ça fait même étrange, mais je crois que je deviens gay. Pas seulement à cause de Malfoy, enfin si en grande partie, mais c'est aussi dû au fait que Ginny ne me fait plus rien. Je ne ressens plus le même sentiment qu'au début. Je ne vois même plus en elle une conquête. Alors qu'avec Malfoy, c'est différent.

…..

Pendant le dîner, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Assez surprenant de sa part, d'ailleurs. Nous sommes maintenant dans le salon. Presque tout le monde est parti se coucher. Il ne reste que moi, les Malfoy et Molly. Cette dernière parle d'ailleurs avec Narcissa dans la cuisine. Malfoy est assis dans un fauteuil à quelques mètres de moi.

« Alors Potter? Tu vas faire quoi maintenant?

- Je vais suivre une formation d'auror. Et toi?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je suis un peu perdu en ce moment. »

Le silence se réinstalle. Allez Harry, brise la tension qui pèse dans la pièce.

« Tu as changé Malfoy? »

Super Harry, vraiment génial comme question. Toi qui voulais prendre un nouveau départ avec Malfoy, c'est réussi.

- Je sais, je suis un veela et j'ai reçu mon héritage.

- Oh, je vois. »

Non pas du tout en fait. C'est quoi un veela? Il faut que je demande à Hermione.

« Draco, il faut que l'on rentre. Tu viens? »

Il se lève, me lance un dernier regard. Puis il part.

Ce soir-là, j'en suis certain, je suis gay. Et Malfoy est à mon goût si j'en juge mon érection quand je me remémore ses superbes yeux gris.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre._

_Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture ! _

_La chambre était remplie de cris. Des cris de pur plaisir. Un homme blond chevauchait un beau brun. C'était une vision de luxure incroyable. Les deux hommes se déversèrent après quelques minutes._

Un jeune blond se réveillait en sursaut, il gémit doucement en voyant son érection. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds descendaient en cascade dans son dos.

Pov Draco

Encore ce rêve. Et cela ne fait que cinq jours que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Je regarde ma montre et me rend compte que je suis en retard. Quelle ironie ! Moi qui suis très à cheval sur la ponctualité ! Je prends une douche brève et froide, bien entendue. Je m'habille rapidement mais avec classe (comme toujours). Je descends les escaliers avec toujours autant de grâce. Et oui, je suis d'humeur narcissique, aujourd'hui. Ma mère m'attend en bas.

« Alors, ça y est ? La marmotte a émergé ?

Mère ! Je peux faire la grasse matinée tout de même ! Ca fait tellement longtemps.

Certes, Draco. Je le conçois mais il aurait fallu éviter le jour où tu vas voir ton compagnon.

Et alors ? Il n'est que… midi vingt-cinq. MIDI VINGT-CINQ ! Mère on est en retard ! De vingt-cinq minutes ! Dépêchez-vous Mère !

Hum Hum (nda : Ombrage le retour), c'est entièrement ta faute ! Il ne fallait pas dormir autant. »

En même temps, vu le rêve, j'ai bien fait d'attendre la fin ! Non, je ne peux pas lui dire. Mais, elle doit doit connaître ça, je ne suis pas né de l'opération du Saint-Esprit, tout de même ! Yeurk ! Dégueulasse ! Ce sont mes parents ! Draco, tu as vraiment de drôles d'idées !

« Draco, loin de moi l'idée de perturber le cours de tes pensées, mais il faut vraiment qu'on parte !

Oui, Mère. Je vous suis.

En même temps c'est ton compagnon Draco ! »

J'en ai conscience. Le plus bel homme de la Terre, à part moi, ne peut être destiné qu'à ma personne. D'humeur narcissique, je vous l'ai dit.

Après un long voyage de cinq secondes. J'aime beaucoup le transplanage. Et puis c'est pratique, si Harry et moi, on doit transplané rapidement dans un endroit discret pour faire certaines choses… Mini Draco, on se calme. Ce n'est pas encore gagné ! Il faut d'abord que Potter m'apprécie.

Donc reprenons, on se retrouve (ma mère et moi. Il faut suivre !) devant la porte du terrier (plein de belettes !).

Molly Weasley nous ouvre.

« Désolé du retard, Molly. Voyez-vous Draco a eu du mal à se lever ce matin.

C'est rien, voyons. Harry est encore couché. On est resté ranger tard hier soir.

Mais, je croyais que vous aviez tout fini ! On aurait pu vous aider !

Mais non ! …

Je n'écoute plus la conversation. Je suis resté sur le « Harry est encore couché ». Intéressant. Vraiment très intéressant. Ma mère me regarde et sourit. Oh Merlin, elle a compris ! Faites qu'elle m'aide.

« Molly, vous avez bien des choses à faire. Et vos enfants, également. Je propose d'envoyer Draco réveiller Harry. Après tout, il ne sera d'aucune utilité en cuisine. Il ne sait même éplucher une pomme.

C'est une bonne idée. C'est la chambre en dessous les combles, Draco. Au dernier étage. »

YES ! Certes Mère a osé me critiquer mais je me vengerais plus tard. Là, tout de suite, il y a un beau brun qui m'attend. Miam.

Je monte lentement les marches. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'une belette sache que j'en pince pour le survivant. J'atteins le dernier étage pour me retrouver en face d'une porte avec un grand poster des Canons de Chudley. Pas de doute possible, c'est bien la chambre de Ronald Weasley. J'entre en silence. Je repère vite Harry, il est roulé en boule dans une couette sur un matelas. Tellement mignon ! Je m'approche silencieusement d'Harry. Je tire doucement sur la couette pour dévoiler son visage. Je rencontre deux magnifiques émeraudes encore embués de sommeil. On se came Draco! Ne pas lui sauter dessus...

« Malfoy?

-Potter? »

Super pour engager une conversation, Draco! Regarde! Potter se cache sous sa couette, voilà tu lui as fais peur!

POV Harry

Oh Merlin! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Il était dans mon rêve! Pas dans la chambre de Ron!

« Malfoy, que fais-tu là?

-Euh... Et bien... Je suis censé te réveiller.

-Oh! Je vois! Il est tard?

-C'est midi quarante-cinq c'est tard pour toi. Et bien oui, il est tard.

-Oh Merlin!

-Draco ça suffira. »

Quoi? Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre sa blague. Tellement stupide! Il me fais un sourire aguicheur qui me surprend . Si je ne le connaissais je dirais que Draco Malfoy me drague. Et puis, pourquoi ses yeux sont si sombres? Moi qui avait déjà une érection au réveil. Maintenant je sens que je vais exploser. OMG! Pourquoi? Pourquoi il me regarde comme une friandise? Oui mange-moi Malfoy! Rien à foutre que tu sois destiné à ton compagnon! Je te veux là! Maintenant!

Comme si mon corps suivait mes pensées, je m'approche de Malfoy. Nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je sens son souffle chaud. Comme un seul homme, nous nous embrassons. Ce n'est pas tendre. C'est plus une expression de manque et de plaisir trop longtemps attendu. Il demande rapidement l'entrée de ma bouche. J'ouvre mes lèvres. Nous nous malmenons, nous essayons de faire souffrir l'autre pour toutes les envies qu'il nous fais ressentir. Malfoy s'allonge sur moi. Je sens son érection contre ma cuisse, sa bouche dans mon cou, ses mains partout sur mon corps. Je me sens partir. Oui, Draco, montre moi je septième ciel. Montre moi la luxure.

« Hum, Draco, Harry. On va manger »

* * *

Mouhaha! J'aime le suspense! ^^ J'ai décidé de poster toutes les deux semaines. Mais je peux essayer d'être plus rapide avec plein de reviews... :p Le chantage!

A bientôt

PS : Je me voyais mal continuer le chapitre après l'effet de surprise donc je m'excuse de sa petitesse.


	3. Chapter 3

Dans mon aimable bonté et une inspiration soudaine, je poste le chapitre 3 plus tôt que prévu.

Voilà Bonne lecture

…

Harry et Draco se relèvent lentement, les lèvres rougies par les baisers.

« Hum, vous m'avez entendu ? Dépêchez-vous ! On va manger !

Hermione écoute…

J'ai rien vu, rien entendu. C'est ça ?

Pas vraiment, dis-le à personne c'est tout, lui répondit Harry.

A personne sauf Ginny. »

Elle se décale et révèle une jeune fille à la longue chevelure rousse, le visage figé, horrifiée par ce qu'elle vient de voir. Les larmes prêtent à aller sillonner son visage. Elle s'enfuie en courant. Ils suivent, tous les trois, du regard la rousse, puis finalement se fixent.

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais, vous allez finir ensemble ?

Eh bien, en fait, nous…

Non. »

Hermione et Draco se tournent vers Harry, l'une étonnée, l'autre déçu.

« Mais me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est vrai ! Draco, il faut que tu cherches ton compagnon. Je… je ne veux pas souffrir quand tu l'auras trouvé. Alors c'est mieux comme ça.

J'ai déjà trouvé mon compagnon. »

Harry, le cœur douloureux, décide de sortir de la pièce.

« C'est toi. »

Il se retourne, surpris vers Draco.

« Pardon ?

C'est toi mon compagnon, Harry. C'est pour toi, que l'on ait rentré dans la boutique des jumeaux, c'est pour toi que je suis ici aujourd'hui. Je voulais juste que tu me vois plus comme un ennemi.

Draco…

Attendez ! Draco, c'est toi le veela dont Harry m'a parlé ? intervient Hermione.

Oui.

Oh mais ça explique tout !

Hermione, de quoi tu parles ?

Rien, rien, laissez, je descends prévenir les autres que vous serez en retard.

Non, on descend aussi. On parlera plus tard. Ça te va Harry ?

Oui, d'accord. »

Ils descendent tous les trois dans la cuisine. Tout le monde est assis à table et les fixent avec intérêt

…

POV Draco

Oh Merlin ! La rouquine leur a tout dit ! Je vois ma mère me sourire avec un air moqueur.

« Asseyez-vous les enfants ! »

Nous nous exécutons, Potter s'assoit à côté de moi, Hermione près de Ron Weasley.

« Alors comme ça Draco, tu es un veela ?

En effet Monsieur Weasley.

Et as-tu trouvé ton compagnon ?

Comment savez-vous que c'est un homme ?

Ta mère nous a dit ton orientation sexuelle.

En effet je l'ai trouvé. »

Je jette un regard furieux à ma mère, et je sens Potter remué nerveusement à côté de moi. Je me retourne vers lui. Il rougit. Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse tout en discutant avec Bill Weasley du taux de l'or. Je monte doucement ma main, vers l'objet de toutes mes convoitises. Je sens quelque chose de dur. Oh Merlin, je me sens réagir. Potter gémit doucement.

« Draco ! Montre le tatouage que tu t'es fait sur le bas du dos, mon cœur. Il est tellement magnifique !

Mère, je ne crois pas que ce soit indispensable.

Si, Malfoy. Montre-nous. Je suis sûr qu'il est merveilleux. Ta mère m'a dit que c'était un dragon ! »

J'avais oublié que Charlie Weasley était là. Je me lève, et dévoile mon dragon cuivré qui a élu domicile dans le creux de mes reins. Ailes déployées, tête relevée, la queue épineuse levée vers le ciel, toute la fierté des Malfoy est représentée. Je baisse ma chemise et me rassois. Je sens la main de Potter se posé doucement sur ma cuisse. Le lion serait-il de sorti ?

Soudain un tonnerre retentissant nous fait sursauter. On entend la pluie se déchainer contre les vitres et le toit.

« Quelle poisse en plein mois de Juillet !

Vu la chaleur qu'il a fait, ce n'est pas étonnant, Molly.

…

Quelques heures plus tard…

« Vous ne pouvez pas sortir avec un temps pareil, Narcissa ! Nous allons préparer la chambre de Ron pour que vous y dormiez. Draco tu dormiras dans le salon. Ron, Harry, vous irez avec Georges et Charlie.

Maman ! On va étouffer ! protesta Ron.

Il n'a pas tort, Madame Weasley. Pourquoi Harry ne dormirait-il pas avec moi dans le salon ? Je pense que nous arriverons à ne pas nous entretuer. »

Hum… C'est sûr, on fera autre chose…

« Bien dans ce cas c'est réglé ! Harry, aide Draco à déplier le canapé. Tenez, vos draps. »

Nous faisons le lit en silence. Tout le monde décide de se coucher tôt. Ça m'arrange.

La lumière du salon est tamisée. Potter est déjà sous les draps. Je me glisse lentement à ses côtés. Je me rapproche lentement de lui pour finir coller à son dos. Je caresse lentement son dos nu. Je dérive vers son ventre plat. Il rejette la tête sur mon épaule.

« Draco. »

Si docile. Merlin, j'ai envie de le prendre. J'embrasse délicatement son cou, puis le suçote doucement. Tu m'appartiens Potter. Tu es mon compagnon. Sans le savoir, c'est mon côté veela qui s'exprime. Potter se retourne doucement. Nos lèvres se rencontrent. Elles sont, brûlantes, ardentes, passionnées. Nos érections se touchent. Nous gémissons de concert.

« Malfoy ?

Hum quoi ?

Je domine ! »

Il me renverse sur le dos d'un coup de rein. Potter, entreprenant ? Merlin, j'aime tellement ça ! Potter me caresse du bout des doigts tout en embrassant mon cou. Il descend sa tête pour lécher mes tétons. Je me cambre. C'est tellement bon. Il continue son chemin, sur mes abdos, mon nombril. Je me sens durcir encore plus, si c'est possible. Je gémis. Harry, me descend mon caleçon. Je sens sa langue titiller mon gland. Puis sans prévenir, il me prend entièrement en bouche.

« Harry ! »

Oh putain ! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Il a dès le début pris un rythme effréné. Je sens un doigt en moi. Je ne souffre pas. Le plaisir qu'Harry me prodigue est bien plus fort que cette intrusion. Il en introduit un deuxième. Je me crispe.

« Détend-toi, Draco. »

Je lui obéi. Il fait des mouvements de ciseaux. Soudain, je vois des étoiles.

« Encore ! »

Il retape ma prostate une deuxième fois. Je sens que je vais venir. Comme si Potter avait lu dans mes pensées, il retire sa bouche de mon sexe.

Je proteste. Mais je finis par me taire quand je sens son membre à mon entrée. Il me pénètre doucement. Je grimace sous la douleur. Il continue pour finir enfoncer jusqu'à la garde. Il m'embrasse le cou, le visage pour me détendre. Je fais un léger mouvement du bassin pour qu'il continue. Je se retire entièrement pour se renfoncer d'un coup. Je me sens envahi par le plaisir. Hum, c'est tellement bon. Il me pilonne de plus en plus rapidement. Je suis complètement perdu dans les brumes du plaisir. Je me sens complètement partir vers le septième ciel quand il touche ma prostate.

« Harry ! Encore ! Encore ! »

Il m'embrasse puis réitère son geste. Merlin, c'est merveilleux. Je le sens venir en moi, plus rapidement, plus frénétiquement. Il touche à tous les coups ma prostate. Je me libère dans un cri. Il me suit quelques secondes plus tard. Il se retire et se couche sur le dos à côté de moi. Je me rapproche de lui et pose ma tête sur mon épaule. Et s'il me rejette ? Après tout il ne voulait peut-être que mon corps ? Je retire ma tête. Il se tourne vers moi.

« Que penses-tu faire ?

Je retire ma tête, Potter. »

Il me regarde, inquiet.

« Ais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Non. C'est moi. Je suis désolé. »

Je repose ma tête sur son épaule. Il passe son bras autour de m a taille. Il me semble que je devrais arrêter de me poser des questions. Après tout, qui sait ce qui se passe dans la tête du survivant. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne le laisserai pas partir. Oh Merlin ! Ca fait tellement guimauve.

« Tu crois que les autres sont au courant pour nous ? »

Je me tourne vers lui.

« Oh, je ne crois pas, connaissant ma mère, je suis que Ginny n'a pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je suis certain que c'est pour ça qu'elle a dit aux Weasley que j'étais un veela.

Dans ce cas, il faudra leur dire. »

Il me jette un regard perçant. Il assume, il accepte son statut. Il est prêt à l'annoncer aux autres. Il accepte notre destin. Comme il s'est toujours résigné à accepter le sien. Sauf que je peux lui promettre tous les bonheurs et non pas la guerre.

Je sens un souffle léger sur mon épaule. Je regarde Harry, il s'est endormi. Je me blottis encore plus dans ses bras.

Je crois que je l'aime.

…..

Voilà un chapitre plus long et posté plus rapidement que demandé de plus ? ^^

Un petit chapitre tout mimi, tout guimauve. Arg, je me dégoute ! ^^

A bientôt chers lecteurs. Et n'oubliez de cliquer pour poster une review en bas. )

PS : Même les anonymes ! C'est possible ! Allez remercier Querty ! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Ayé ! Le chapitre est enfin là ! Avec un jour de retard qui n'en ai pas vraiment un en fait.

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont postés des reviews.

Bonne lecture !

….

POV Harry

Je sens les premiers rayons du Soleil chauffer ma peau. Ron a dû oublier de fermer les volets encore une fois. J'essaye de remuer mais je sens un poids sur mon flanc droit. J'ouvre précipitamment les yeux pour me retrouver face à des cheveux blonds. Oh Merlin ! Ce n'était pas un rêve ! J'ai couché avec Draco Malfoy ! Je le sens remuer dans son sommeil. Sans le faire exprès, il se frotte lascivement contre mon corps. Respire Harry. Zen… Il continue, tout en poussant de petits gémissements. Je reste figé. Que suis-je censé faire ? Une partie en moi souhaite câliner le blond, l'autre préfèrerait le réveiller. Et si je le réveillais en le câlinant ? CQFD !

Je glisse mes mains dans son dos, traçant sa colonne vertébrale du cou jusqu'à son tatouage. Mon autre main lui caresse doucement les abdos. Au moment où je vais l'embrasser, Draco papillonne des yeux et je découvre les yeux gris encore remplis de sommeil. Il est tellement mignon. Il semble étonné de me voir là.

« Ce n'était pas un rêve, hein ? »

Sa question est purement rhétorique. Il peut constater par lui-même que nous n'avons pas joué aux cartes comme deux bons vieux amis. Draco est gêné, son regard est baissé.

Je pose ma main sous son menton pour remonter sa tête et voir ses yeux. Ils sont si inquiets, si fuyant. Regrette-t-il ?

« Bonjour les jeunes ! »

Nous sursautons tous les deux. Narcissa Malfoy nous regarde un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Draco rougit et se cache dans le creux de mon cou. Ce geste me réconforte, peut-être veut-il continuer. Je suis son compagnon, après tout.

« Madame Malfoy. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

« Oui, merci. Certainement moins bien que vous cependant. Et je vous en prie Harry, appelez-moi Narcissa. Je suis votre belle-mère tout de même ! »

« D'accord Mad… Narcissa. »

« Mère, pouvez-vous nous laisser ? »

« Bien sûr mon bébé. Je tenais à vous prévenir que vous criez fort. A tout à l'heure. »

Oh non ! Tout le monde nous a entendus !

« Harry ? Sa voix est timide. »

« Oui ? »

« Je n'ai pas entendu ce que je crois avoir entendu ? »

« J'ai bien peur que si. »

Il se dégage de mon cou, le visage livide. Il se rapproche de moi et me sers dans ses bras.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser, hein, Harry ? »

« Non, pourquoi voudrais-tu… ? »

« Parce les autres vont savoir sans que l'on ait besoin de leur dire ! »

« Dois-je comprendre que tu ne voulais pas leur dire ? »

« Non, pas moi, toi ! »

« Moi, mais non ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, quelle idée ça ne me gêne pas qu'ils soient au cour… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, un certain blond se jetant sur moi pour m'embrasser. Merlin, que la douceur de ses lèvres m'avait manqué ! Nous nous séparons, essoufflés.

Après quelques caresses, nous décidons de nous lever. Mais nous n'avions pas pensé au problème des vêtements ! Draco me jette un regard, la couverture, moi, la couverture. Il se jette sur cette dernière, me laissant nu comme un ver ! Je le regarde avec un air goguenard, puis me lève et me dirige vers la porte de la cuisine.

« Potter ! Tu comptes aller où comme ça ! »

Je me retourne au moment où il se lève, laissant tomber la couverture. Mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de le détailler. Je m'approche de lui.

« Tu pourrais répondre ! Tu es à moi ! Tu comprends ça ! »

« Très bien, oui. »

« Tu fais quoi ? Potter ? Hum Harry ! Encore ! »

Je souris et l'embrasse passionnément, ma main tenant son sexe, l'autre posée dans le creux de ses reins. Il se saisit de mon érection, déjà très tendue.

« Dray !

« Harry ! Ne t'arrête pas ! »

Nous nous libérons ensemble. Draco se tient à moi. Je tombe sur le sol, l'entraînant avec moi. On rit. On est bien.

Des coups à la porte nous font nous relever. On cherche chacun nos caleçons n'ayant que ça comme habits dans cette pièce. Je retrouve le mien sous le canapé. Celui de Draco, près de la cheminée. Un peu plus et il n'avait plus de vêtement !

Les coups sur la porte sont répétés.

« Entrez ! » La voix de Draco tremble légèrement

« Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger, je vous apporte juste des vêtements et viens vous prévenir que le déjeuner est servi. » nous annonce Charlie les joues rouges.

Il sort rapidement. Draco et moi nous habillons en silence. Avant de sortir, il me retient pour déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Il me tend la main, que j'attrape, prêt à affronter les regards.

…..

POV Draco

Sa main dans la mienne nous rentrons dans la cuisine. Toutes les têtes convergent vers nous. Bien, première étape, s'asseoir.

Première étape réussie, certes elle n'était pas compliquée mais c'est toujours mieux d'être assis pour répondre aux questions. Alors deuxième étape, répondre aux interrogations de Weasley et compagnie avec tact et calme. Respire Draco.

« Alors c'est Harry ton compagnon ? Tu en es sûr ? »

Offensive de Madame Weasley.

« En effet, je l'ai su dès le chemin de traverse. »

Riposte de Moi !

« Et toi quand penses-tu Harry ? Tu n'es pas obligé de sortir avec lui. Tu peux choisir. »

De quoi elle se mêle la rouquine ! Je lui en pose des questions ? Non alors elle la ferme ! Ma mère me regarde puis intervient.

« Je pense qu'Harry n'est pas contre vu les magnifiques suçons présents dans le cou de Draco. De plus, on a tous entendu leurs cris cette nuit. »

Et BAM ! Prends-toi ça la rouquine !

« Mais Harry… Tu ne peux pas être gay ! »

« Il n'est pas gay, Ginny. Il est dragophile ! »

Sympa, si Granger s'y met.

« Mais… mais… je croyais que tu m'aimais. La sixième année… »

« «C'est du passée, Ginny ! Je suis désolé, mais j'aime Draco. »

Je me tourne brusquement vers Harry. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Je me penche vers lui pour déposer un baiser papillon sur son sourire.

« Tu ne peux pas l'aimer ! Harry ! C'est un mangemort ! Fils de mangemort en plus ! »

« Je ne vous permets pas ! Mon mari a certes fait des erreurs, mais c'était avant tout pour nous protéger ! Il est à Azkaban pour ça ! Et Draco ! Comment osez-vous ! Mon fils n'a pas voulu la marque ! »

Ma mère s'est levée et fixe froidement Ginny. Cette dernière tremble et des larmes coulent sur ses joues. J'ai presque pitié ! J'ai bien dit presque.

« Ça suffit. Ginny, Draco est quelqu'un de bien. Et je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimeras un jour. »

Harry se lève, il semble las de toutes ses disputes. Je me lève également pour le suivre.

« Rassis-toi Draco, j'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Il se penche, m'embrasse délicatement presque avec tendresse. Puis il part. Loin de moi. Il sort de la maison et transplane. Le silence est pesant.

« Mère ? Peut-on rentrer ? Je suis fatigué. »

« Bien sûr, mon poussin. A bientôt Molly ! La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui vous invite !

« Oh c'était rien Narcissa. »

Je sors dans la cour, le temps est déjà ensoleillé et il n'est que neuf heures. Harry me manque déjà ! Que fait-il ? Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de la rouquine qu'il est parti ! Elle va me le payer si c'est le cas.

Ma mère me suit et nous transplanons.

…

POV Harry.

Je ne comprends pas le comportement de Ginny ! Ne pourrait-elle pas juste être heureuse pour moi ? Je marche vers le cimetière. Godric's Hollow. Ce village si célèbre où j'ai vécu mes derniers moments avec mes parents. J'arrive rapidement devant les tombes de James et Lily Potter. Je fais apparaître un bouquet de lys que je pose sur la pierre tombale puis je me mets à genoux.

« Je l'ai tué. Merci de m'avoir soutenu. Merci d'avoir cru en moi. Merci de m'avoir donné la force d'aller au bout, d'en finir avec cette guerre. Je vous dois tout. J'espère que vous êtes fiers de moi là-haut. Malgré les nombreuses personnes qui sont mortes à cause de moi. Malgré la mort de tous les maraudeurs. Même si celle de Peter est justifiée. Vous êtes à nouveau tous réunis. Dites à Remus et Tonks que je vais prendre soin de Teddy. Il est chez Andromeda mais je vais le voir souvent. Prévenez Sirius que Kreatur m'accueille les bras ouverts maintenant. Que j'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de décrocher le tableau de sa mère. Que je vais habiter sa maison et qu'il sera toujours dans mon cœur. Je ne vous oublie pas Papa, Maman. Oh Merlin ! Je suis si perdu ! Je suis gay. Oui je suis désolé il n'y aura pas de descendance Potter. Rassurez-vous il n'y aura pas non plus de descendance Malfoy. Car il s'agit de Draco Malfoy, le même à qui j'ai refusé ma main, celui que je croyais détester pendant sept longues années. Oui, c'est avec lui, que j'ai passé la nuit dernière et je l'aime. Je crois que j'ai le droit au bonheur, non ? J'espère que je ne vous déçois pas. »

Je me relève, essuyant les larmes.

Oui, j'avais le droit au bonheur.

…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je me surprends moi-même ! ^^ C'est super mièvre !

Enfin c'est mignon tout plein et j'espère que ça vous plait !

Chtite review ?

_Yeux de chiens battus_


	5. Chapter 5

De retour ! Pour poster un nouveau chapitre. En même temps c'est ce pourquoi vous êtes là !

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis des gentilles reviews.

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à mes trois amies qui je l'espère se reconnaîtront. Merci de suivre mon histoire les filles.

Bonne lecture !

…..

POV Draco

J'en ai marre ! Je balance encore quelques-uns de mes livres contre le mur d'en face. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Potter ne répond pas à mes lettres ? Cinq putains de jours ! C'est quoi le problème ? L'autre rouquine ? Je vais la tuer si c'est le cas et après on vit heureux.

« Draco ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! »

Je sors précipitamment de ma chambre. C'est lui. C'est forcément lui ! Il est venu s'excuser, je lui pardonne. Puis je le traîne dans ma chambre pour qu'on fasse l'amour comme des bêtes.

Vous imaginez bien ma désillusion quand je réalise que ce n'est pas Harry qui m'attend en bas mais toute la tribu Weasley ! Merlin, mais où est Harry ? Pas là évidemment

« Draco ? Bonjour. »

« Lut » répondis-je en me tournant vers Molly

Ma mère me regarde, inquiète. C'est bon je ne vais pas m'effondrer, pas devant les Weasley en tout cas ! Je suis tellement pathétique ! Et tout ça parce que Potter a disparu.

« Pourquoi Harry n'est pas là ? »

« C'est justement le problème, Draco. »

Je me tourne vers Monsieur Weasley. Quoi ? Un problème ?

« Harry a disparu depuis cinq jours. Nous avons été chez Andromeda, Bill et Fleur, à Godric's Hollow. Il n'est nulle part. Le pire …»

Parce qu'il y a un pire ? J'ai peur, mon corps est crispé et je sens une goutte de sueur dans mon dos.

« Les affaires d'Harry ont disparu aussi. »

La bombe est lâchée. J'entends vaguement les voix autour de moi. Mais il n'y a pas celle d'Harry et je souffre. Je sens un point de douleur qui grossit petit à petit dans ma poitrine. J'ai mal. Horriblement mal.

…...

POV Harry

Un point de douleur à la poitrine me réveille. Il souffre, je le sais, je le sens. Et je m'en veux terriblement de lui faire ça. Je me fais horreur, moi qui n'est jamais fui mon destin. J'ai tué Voldemort, je devrais pouvoir être un bon compagnon pour lui.

Je me tourne vers Hedwige puis ses lettres. Je les ai toutes lues. Elles sont tellement pleines d'amour. N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai toujours voulu ? De l'amour, que l'on m'aime.

Je prends un petit bout de parchemin, il faut que je lui parle. Il faut que je le voie.

Je griffonne l'adresse du Square Grimmaurd rapidement et je le tends à ma chouette.

« C'est pour Draco, et fais vite. »

POV Draco

Je suis bien. Pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être vide. Je me redresse je suis dans le petit salon. Tous les Weasley me fixent curieusement. Oh non ! J'ai dû m'évanouir devant eux ! Mais où est donc ma fierté ? Et Harry ? Et voilà je pense encore et toujours à lui.

« Draco ? Tu vas mieux ? Tu es resté inconscient presque deux heures. »

Mon regard pivote vers Granger. Elle me regarde calmement.

« Je crois que ça va. »

Toc toc (nda : je suis nulle en bruitage !)

Tout le monde se tourne vers la porte fenêtre. Je n'ai pas le courage de regarder aussi. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais avant d'entendre :

« C'est Hedwige ! La chouette d'Harry ! »

J'adore Ronald Weasley ! Je vais avoir un torticolis par sa faute ! J'ai tourné la tête trop rapidement. Mon cou a craqué et maintenant j'ai mal ! Mais rien n'est plus jubilatoire que de voir les Weasley tenter d'attraper la chouette blanche. Elle se dirige tranquillement vers moi. Il m'a répondu ! Harry m'a répondu. Je suis un peu déçu quand je réalise que le parchemin est court. Cependant, je me reprends vite quand je vois l'adresse. Il faut que je parte sur le champ !

Je me lève et me dirige vers l'entrée sans un seul regard en arrière. Je sors et cours vers le portail pour transplaner.

Ainsi, c'est ici. Je monte les marches du perron et frappe trois coups.

…..

POV Harry

J'attends, un peu stressé, dans la cuisine. Mon regard survole les pots de peinture. Il faut que je restaure la maison. J'ai déjà fait la chambre à Sirius et celle de son frère. J'ai aussi enlevé le tableau de Madame Black et l'arbre généalogique. Ils sont désormais au grenier. Avec un sort de silence bien sûr !

Soudain, j'entends des coups à la porte.

Je me lève et me dirige vers l'entrée. J'ouvre la porte doucement. Et je me prends une gifle. Je ferme les yeux. Respire Harry, tu l'as pas volé celle-là. J'ouvre mes yeux pour rencontrer le regard furibond de Draco. Il passe devant moi, la tête haute. Il descend les marches de la cuisine, je le suis. Que puis-je faire s'il m'en veut ? C'est son droit. Après tout, j'ai fui, comme un lâche.

Il s'arrête brusquement, je le vois pivoter vers moi.

« Tu refais toute la maison ? Tout seul ? »

Il me fixe de ses yeux gris, il semble curieux.

« Oui »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Je serais venu t'aider ! »

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger ! »

« Mais putain ! Harry ! T'es mon compagnon, tu comprends ça ! Je veux être avec toi ! Tout partager ! Parce que je me sens utile près de toi ! »

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir ! »

« Vraiment ? Et t'as décidé quoi ? De me laisser tomber ! »

« Draco…

« Je croyais pourtant que tu voulais être mon compagnon. Que tu étais prêt à avancer avec moi. »

« Draco. »

Ses larmes me font mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il pleure. Je le prends dans mes bras, il s'accroche à mon T-shirt comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Me laisse pas, Harry. »

Ces mots me font mal. Comment j'ai pu le laisser penser que je ne voulais pas de lui. Ne lui ai-je pas dit que je l'aimais ? Il se sert contre moi.

« Je ne te laisserais pas, Draco. Depuis mes onze ans, je ne te laisse pas tomber. T'es mon point d'ancrage dans ce monde. »

Il lève ses yeux vers moi. Ses lèvres semblent m'appeler. Je ne peux pas le laisser, non, il m'est vital et ça en devient risible. Je me penche doucement, je pose mes lèvres délicatement contre les siennes. Je ne bouge pas, je l'attends comme il m'a certainement attendu. Je le laisse tout mener, tout diriger. Il remue lentement ses lèvres. Je lui réponds. Ses dents mordillent ma lèvre inférieure, je l'entrouvre légèrement. Et enfin nos langues se retrouvent, dansent ensemble ce ballet que je ne veux pas arrêter. Le baiser est salé, il semble désespéré. Je sais que Draco a peur. Mais je le laisserai plus maintenant.

Nous nous écartons à regret. Ses joues sont rougies. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. C'est tellement bizarre. Je suis le compagnon de Draco Malfoy. Je me souviens de ce proverbe moldu. Ainsi, de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a vraiment qu'un pas.

« Harry ? »

Draco me fixe curieusement, il est encore inquiet. Sa voix est faible.

« Draco ? »

Il me sourit légèrement.

« Orange, c'est horrible pour une cuisine ! Je veux mettre des tons crème, c'est plus joli ! »

Je ris doucement, il dépose petit à petit ses repères sur ma vie et je sais que je ne les enlèverais pas. Je n'en aurai ni le courage, ni l'envie.

« Si tu le dis. Je retournerai au magasin demain. »

« Je viendrais avec toi ! Je veux choisir la déco de la maison avec toi ! »

« Dois-je comprendre que tu vas t'installer ici ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais encore attendre cinq jours avant de te revoir ?

« Accro à moi ? Déjà !

« Tu le sais très bien. C'est à cause de ma nature de veela !

« Mais oui, tu crois pouvoir tromper quelqu'un ? »

Je ne continus pas mes sarcasmes. Il s'est déjà emparé de mes lèvres. Accro, je vous le dis.

J'entends son ventre grogner. Il rougit, gêné. Je rigole doucement mais je me dirige vers les fourneaux.

« Il faudra que tu m'apprennes à cuisiner Harry. »

Je lui jette un regard intrigué. Un Malfoy, cuisiner ? Ça c'est la meilleure !

« Je refuse que tu fasses tout le temps la cuisine. Tu es mon compagnon, je dois prendre soin de toi ! C'est mon devoir. »

« Je t'apprendrai si c'est un devoir. »

Il sourit.

Et son sourire s'élargit quand je pose sur le comptoir une assiette de pancakes.

….

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. En fait, même si ça me tue de le dire, cette histoire est partie pour être très fleur bleue ! ^^

Je pense qu'il reste un ou deux chapitres avant la fin.

A bientôt.

P'tite review ?

Yeux de chat potté…


	6. Chapter 6

Impardonnable ! Je suis désolé pour cet énorme retard !

Mais… Le nouveau chapitre est enfin arrivé !

Bonne lecture

…

POV Draco

Je me réveille, blotti dans des bras. Je me décale légèrement pour admirer le brun présent à mes côtés. Merlin ! Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? N'étions-nous pas les meilleurs ennemis du monde ? Ça semble tellement surréaliste ! Et pourtant cela fait deux semaines que je ne peux plus envisager ma vie sans lui ! Que c'est mièvre ! Mais je sais que mon avenir ne peut pas changer, si je quitte Harry, j'en meurs. Triste fatalité qui s'abat depuis bien trop longtemps sur les veela. Harry bouge légèrement dans son sommeil, frottant son corps contre le mien. Il semble tellement fatigué ! Des cernes sont apparus sous ses yeux depuis deux jours. Depuis que l'on a commencé ensemble la restauration du Square Grimault en fait. Il semble si acharné dans son travail depuis que je suis venu l'aider. M'installer serait plus exact. Je suis retourné au Manoir quelques heures après mon départ, les rouquins attendaient mon retour, ainsi que ma mère. J'ai ignoré les premiers, me plaçant devant ma mère. Elle m'a souri. Je lui ai déclaré que je partais, elle n'a pas semblé étonnée. J'ai ensuite fait mes bagages, et je suis rapidement retourné auprès d'Harry. On a parlé, beaucoup, toute la nuit suivante en fait. Il m'a expliqué sa crainte de ne pouvoir choisir son avenir. J'en ai été peiné. Il m'a vite rassuré. Et depuis ce jour, il se montre si tendre, si doux avec moi. Nous n'avons pas refait l'amour. Il dit qu'il veut attendre. Je respecte son choix mais cela ne m'empêche pas de l'allumer sans honte depuis quatre jours. Je suis serpentard après tout. Le lion craquera ou je ne m'appelle plus Draco Malfoy.

Je sens un baiser posé sur mon épaule. Je me redresse lentement pour voir un Harry, les yeux encore tout embués de sommeil. Il me sourit.

« Bonjour, toi.

Bonjour, et j'ai un prénom je te signale !

Draco, je t'en prie, n'as-tu pas saisi le ton tendre ?

Si ! Mais j'ai tout de même un nom. »

Je le vois soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ris intérieurement. J'aime tellement le faire tourner en bourrique !

Il semble réfléchir, puis je le vois afficher un sourire sadique. Pas bon ça ! Pas bon du tout même ! Il se tourne vers moi, lentement, très lentement. Je déglutis en apercevant la lueur perverse de ses yeux. Oh, Merlin ! Je ne le sens pas. Pas du tout même.

Il se rapproche de moi, la tête incliné. Il finit par poser ses lèvres sur les miennes (Enfin !) Il passe sa main derrière ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Il mordille ma lèvre. J'entrouvre mes lèvres. Mais il se retire. Je gémis de frustration.

Soudain, je pars dans un fou rire pas possible ! Harry est sur moi, me chatouillant. Je reprends mon souffle laborieusement. Il repart pourtant dans une seconde attaque que je ne peux pas contrer.

« A nan! Arrête! Harrrry ! Je… J'peux plus respirer »

Il se relève, mort de rire. Je me tourne vers le miroir et je vois mon pire cauchemar se réaliser. Il m'a décoiffé ! Complètement décoiffé ! Je cours dans la salle de bain pour tenter de réparer les dégâts. Mes pauvres petits cheveux tous emmêlés.

POV Harry

Je le vois courir et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je repars dans mon fou rire. Draco Malfoy et ses cheveux, c'est toute une histoire. Je décide de descendre dans la cuisine, j'y retrouve Kreatur. Il tourne vers moi ses yeux globuleux. Ses derniers sont légèrement vitreux. Il fait deux pas vers moi avant de s'écrouler. Je m'approche mais il est trop tard mort, il est mort.

J'entends des pas dans l'escalier.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

C'est Kreatur

Oh ! Il a quoi ?

Il est mort.

QUOI ? »

Draco s'avance et observe avec moi l'elfe, je suis un peu perdu. Comment est-il mort ? Hier, il allait bien, trop bien peut-être. Draco s'assoit sur le canapé, après une courte auscultation de l'elfe. Je m'avachis à ses côtés

« Harry ?

Oui ?

Il a été empoisonné.

Quoi ? Mais qui ?

Il a tous les symptômes, tu oublis que j'étais premier en potions à Poudlard. Et qui, je ne sais pas. Ça ressemble à un avertissement.

Il faut appeler les aurors. »

Je me lève pour aller vers la cheminée, Draco me retient par la main.

« C'est pas ta faute.

Si, il a été empoisonné dans ma maison ! J'aurais dû faire attention ! Et si,… et si ça avait été toi ! Imagine !

Mais ce n'est pas moi Harry, c'est Kreatur. Je suis vivant, je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je sens des bras m'enlacer sans que mon regard quitte la créature morte. Elle devient de plus en plus floue, et je me rends compte que je pleure.

« Je te quitterais jamais, Harry. »

Cette voix, j'espère qu'elle ne ment pas. J'ai besoin de toi, Draco. La guerre est encore trop proche.

A suivre…

…

Voilà, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre. Le prochain arrivera bientôt. Au début, j'avais prévu t'arrêter là la fic, mais suite à certaines reviews, je vais continuer sur cette même fic, la suite de l'histoire. Sachez juste que l'effet final était voulu.

De toute façon, le temps d'attente sera le même, alors, ça change pas grand-chose…

A bientôt !

Lafraise


End file.
